Sinking slowly
by Under-attack
Summary: Prostitute Reid. Reid's taken on a second job. Note: I plan on making this Hotch/Reid. WARNING: DUB-CON/NON-CON involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do NOT own Criminal Minds or it's characters**

**Jumping right into the story. Background will be discussed later on. How things came to be, why he's doing it, etc.**

This Josh is NOT the same Josh from my other story "Put me back together". This one is much younger and better looking. He is just as fucked up though.

**WARNING: Semi-graphic sex scene. Fetishes galore littered through this fic and one in this chapter specifically. Tread carefully.  
**

* * *

Rain poured harshly from the night sky. Puddles started to form around his feet. He leaned further against the wall to keep sheltered. The rain drops echoed as they hit the pavement making the air feel more heavy. He swore the rain could swallow him whole if he let it, and maybe that wasn't so bad of a way to go. He knew 1.2 million people around the world died by drowning every year. Making that more than two person per minute. He also knew that the worldwide age range for such occurrences were people 0-5, Over 60 and 20-25 which he happened to fit. Of course he couldn't remember a case where it involved drowning in actual rain.

The thought itself was pretty silly unless by chance the rain resulted in a flash flood which by the looks of it, though pouring heavy, wasn't going to happen. Maybe like his mother used to say, God was just getting out a good cry. Reid figured he had every right to if God saw what he saw on a regular basis in those files back at the BAU.

His thoughts were pushed aside when the car pulled in front of him, headlights shining. He gave the driver a small smile and pushed himself off the wall. He quickly opened the passenger's side door and got in. The car was warm, heat radiated from the ventilation and he put his hands up to capture the warm air.

"Why didn't you put on the hood?" the driver asked as he eyed the boy in the passenger's seat. Reid looked up into the piercing blue eyes and shrugged. "You look like a drowned rat" blue eye's commented.

"Don't worry I'm clean" Reid said with a smirk. He turned his attention back to the heater, pulling his hands into his lap and leaning forward so his face was closer.

"Eh.. even if you weren't you could still use your mouth. Or better yet condoms." The man raised an eyebrow suggestively then laughed to himself.

"I use those anyway" Reid countered, slightly offended. He leaned into the seat, resting his head back.

"Except for the right price right?" he said with a grin. He took his eyes off the road to glance at Reid and saw the kid turn his head to look out the window. The grin remained on his face till they got to their destination.

* * *

Josh pulled into the underground parking lot of the apartment complex. After a few minutes he found a parking space and he got out of the door, once he heard the passenger door shut he hit the button in his hand locking the car.

The two walked through the parking area until they reached the elevator. Josh pushed the button taking them up and leaned back against the railing inside the box. They remained silent the whole ride up, not even looking at each other. When the ding came and the doors opened they both walked out casually and headed to the end of the hall.

Josh knocked on the door, Reid stood by his side fidgeting with his hair. It looked like the boy was trying to make sure it had dried, it didn't but it didn't look as wet as before. He instinctively threw his hand up and rubbed the kid's hair to feel the dampness. The door opened and an older man watched with wide eyes at the interaction. Josh turned just in time to notice the man's expression and smiled. "Hello" he greeted the older man and grabbed a hold of Reid's wrist "You gonna let us in or... ?".

The man hesitated and then slowly pushed his door further open so the two men could walk through. "Right.. come in" he forced a smile, trying to hide his nerves. Josh grinned and walked through the space dragging the younger man behind with him.

"So what's up?" Josh asked casually as he sat on the couch in front of him, pulling Reid down to sit next to him. "Watching the game, I've missed you" the man said softly, taking a seat in a chair that had been positioned in front of the couch. Reid winced internally at that but forced a smile "We missed you too... uncle".

The man smiled letting his nerves fade for a moment. "What have you two boys been up to? Being good I hope" the man crossed his legs and leaned forward looking genuinely interested in whatever it was they were going to respond with. That was Josh's cue, he threw an arm around Reid pulling him closer "We're always good, Uncle Todd. Since we have each other." he smiled. "And since your father's leaving? You two are.. okay?" the man leaned closer, lust in his eyes. "Better than okay. We've gotten a lot closer." Josh answered immediately, proudly.

"How close?" the man's voice was low and it almost sounded like he was slurring his words. "Really close" Josh answered narrowing his eyes and rubbing Reid's thigh.

The man gulped and sat back, his eyes huge and alert. Josh licked his bottom lip and hastily turned to Reid attacking his mouth with his own. The man watched as the boy's tongues fought for dominance. Josh fiddled with Reid's jacket zipper until he was able to get it down, tongue still forcing it's way into the boy's mouth. Reid helped Josh take the coat off his slim body and it landed behind him on the couch.

Josh started tugging at Reid's shirt, never losing contact with his mouth. Reid threw his hands in front of him and tugged on Josh's shirt trying to pull it up. Josh broke the kiss to grab at his own shirt and pull it off, he turned his attention to Reid's shirt and yanked it off his slender form. Their mouths immediately found their way back to each other, their hands rubbing on each other's skin.

The older man remained silent but they could feel his gaze burning into them. Josh broke the kiss to push Reid back so that he was laying on the couch. Reid looked up at him breathing hard, desire in the brown eyes. Josh smirked and got on top of him to straddle him. Reid put his hand around Josh's neck and pulled him down until their mouths met. The older boy immediately took control of the kiss, taking the younger man's wrists in one hand and pinning them over his head.

Reid didn't struggle till Josh pulled away from the kiss making him growl. Josh laughed at the noise coming from the younger man beneath him and used his free hand to undo his belt. He unbuttoned and unzipped himself in one swift movement and shifted so he was off the boy's body. Reid winced at the loss of contact, he was already hard and one look down confirmed Josh was too.

Josh used his knee to separate the boy's legs and brought his free hand to unbuckle the boy's belt. He got the buttons and zipper down and yanked the pants down to his knees, followed by his boxers. Reid bit his bottom lip feeling exposed and hoped desperately that Josh would hurry to cover him with his body. Josh saw the pleading in the boy's eyes and quickly pushed down his own pants and boxers, positioning himself between the boy's legs. He leaned down covering the body with his own and gave the boy another passionate kiss.

Reid opened his legs wider and Josh smiled into the kiss. He reached down and grabbed a hold of his cock and positioned himself right at the boy's entrance. Reid whimpered when he felt how close the intruder was. Josh moaned into the kiss and looked down in between them and tried to keep himself steady. Without warning he shoved himself in. Reid let out a strangled scream and threw his head back. It always initially hurt but he was never prepared for it.

Josh brought his lips to the boy's forehead and placed gentle kisses all over the boy's face. Reid cringed in pain, feeling Josh's member inside of his body. He hadn't even been aware he was crying till he felt Josh's fingers wiping the tears away. Not wanting to drag this out, Josh slowly pulled himself out a bit and thrust himself back in harder. Reid tried but couldn't hold back the scream that escaped from his lips. He bit down on his lip hard to keep himself from crying out as he felt Josh slam into him.

Primal instincts took over and Josh continued to pound into the boy despite his cries. "Shhh" he started to say as the boy whimpered and struggled. Reid tried to push his body out from underneath the weight on top of him but was unsuccessful. "Stay still" Josh breathed into his ear. Reid closed his eyes and prayed it would end soon. "Push back" Josh ordered in a breath. Reid turned his head away from the older boy's face and ended up biting threw his own lip, the taste of copper flooding his mouth.

"Push back" Josh grunted, thrusting into him harder. Reid struggled to comply but it hurt. Eventually after a few more hard punishing thrusts from Josh he was able to weakly push back, helping Josh deeper into his body. The older boy moaned in pleasure at the action and quickened his speed up. He slammed into the boy harder and harder grunting as he did so. When Reid started sobbing Josh pushed himself in once more as hard as he could and then came deep inside the boy's body.

He was breathing heavy, letting his full weight rest on the thin lithe body. Hearing another whimper made him pull himself up off the boy and he rested for a minute on his knees. He looked down and noticed the blood and shook his head, that would cost them.

He noticed the boy's hard on and quickly took the boy's member into his hand and began pumping, helping him find his release. After a few moments Reid came into the older boy's hand. Josh pulled his hand up and towards Reid mouth, Reid obeyed the silent order and licked himself off of Josh, licking in between his fingers until he got it all off.

Reid pushed himself up to rest onto his elbows and he and Josh sat there panting for awhile. Eventually Josh broke the silence "Don't tell dad" he said, directing the request to the older man who had been sitting and watching them. The older man's mouth was open and it took a few seconds for him to gather himself enough to speak, "Your secret is safe with me".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do NOT own Criminal Minds or it's characters**

**NOTES: If Reid seems OOC to anyone it's because I based his personality off Dilaudid Reid so he is. But in his defense he's going through inner struggles ok? Which for those reading will find out exactly what those are soon. Once he gets the help he needs (coughHotchCough) he'll be back to his old self. His personality also is very reminiscent of season 1 Reid who was NOT having it when it came to Morgan and his teasing. You'll see what I mean by that in this chapter and the next few.  
**

**This fic is a little slow paced but I promise that all loose ends will be tied and questions will be answered as the story goes on.  
**

* * *

"What a douche" Josh commented as they exited the elevator and entered the parking lot. "$300 off for a fucking stain on a couch?" he shook his head and angrily made his way over to the car. He hit the button, unlocking the doors and got in.

Reid opened the passenger side getting in. He didn't say a word, he was still sore and even that walk from the apartment back to the car was hell on him.

"I noticed you didn't ask for a condom" Josh said smugly turning his attention towards Reid. Reid looked at him wanting to wipe the smug look off his face.

"Didn't have much time did I?" he snapped and threw his head back to rest against the seat, he turned his head and stared out the window.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josh asked defensively while he started the car.

"Could have warned me" Reid's voice was tight. Angry.

"I thought pushing your pants down did that. Wha'd you think I was gonna do?" Josh snapped back, defending himself.

"Whatever" Reid said in defeat closing his eyes.

* * *

He opened his eyes when he felt the car come to a stop. He pushed the car door open but before he could get out to face the rain he felt a tug at the back of his neck.

Josh pulled the jacket's hood over the younger man's head with one hand "Don't want you getting sick". He yanked his hand back and gripped the steering wheel staring out the windshield.

"Thanks" Reid murmured and got out of the car, slamming the door shut.

He didn't look behind him but he heard the screeching as Josh drove away. He looked up at his apartment complex and sighed. He quickly made his way into the building and into his apartment on the third floor. After shutting his door he threw his jacket off and reached into his pocket. 500 dollars, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He was a little pissed about the $300 loss but it wasn't his room to say anything. They were each promised $800 a piece but after the man discovered the blood stain he deducted $300 and even though it was Josh's fault Reid took the pay cut. Josh was in charge and it was Josh's rules he had to live by. At least when in his company.

Reid took the money and placed it into his bedroom's drawer before he turned towards the bathroom to take a shower. He watched as the water washed away the semen and blood from his body, onto the floor and down the drain. He was almost memorized by it, how something as simple as water could erase so much. Too bad it had no effect on the memories already locking themselves away in his head.

After his shower he put on some pajama pants and forced himself to sleep. It wasn't so hard to convince his body to shut down after all that pain it experienced.

His dreams were a little harsher that night.

* * *

Light coming from his window woke him up. He groggily got himself out of bed and struggled to keep his eyes open. His shin making contact with his bed made his eyes snap open as he became aware of the sharp pain. He bent down trying to rub the pain away, suddenly remembering the pain coming from behind him. He winced at the thought and straightened up. Stumbling out of his room he made his way into the kitchen to make some coffee.

While the machine worked it's magic Reid returned to the bedroom to change. He settled on a shirt suit and black pants. Wrapping the belt through the loops he heard the coffee machine and went to retrieve a cup. He put his gun in it's place in the holster in front of his pants and grabbed his messenger bag. He finished his cup and made his way out the door.

The drive to work was uneventful, he shifted occasionally in his seat trying to keep the weight off to ease the pain.

When he entered the office he made a beeline for the break room for another cup of coffee. He brought it back to his desk in the bullpen and placed it on his desk while he grabbed folders out of his bag. He was so occupied he didn't even notice when Morgan came up from behind him and sat on the edge of his desk "Hey pretty boy".

Reid looked up into the huge smiling face of Derek Morgan. "Hey Morgan" he gave the man a small smile as he reached across the desk to take a sip of his coffee. "You missed a good game last night, man" the older agent informed him "I won $500, Kobe did not let me down" he said with a huge cocky grin.

_Great. I have to fuck my pimp for a lousy 5 and all he's gotta do is sit back and watch a football game. _Reid thought bitterly. Morgan noticed the look on the boy's face. "What pretty boy, you ain't happy for me?" Morgan teased. "I'll tell you what I'll give you 10 bucks of that money to do with whatever your little nerd heart pleases. There's a candy store just right down the street. You've gotta be able to get AT LEAST a pound of candy for that."

Reid narrowed his eyes at Morgan. The older agent laughed and hopped off the kid's desk. He reached into his pocket and threw 10 bucks onto his desk and left. Reid eyed the money and then quickly grabbed it and shoved it into his pocket. Listening to Morgan brag warranted being paid. Hell listening to Morgan's teasing was pretty much a full time job that warranted a paycheck.

"Hey Reid" Prentiss walked up and gently hit the top of his head with a folder.

Reid quickly threw his hand up to his head and rubbed his hair trying to wash away the action. Prentiss laughed and took a seat at her desk. "You should keep your hair like that, the boy band look is DEFINITELY working for you" she said with a smile.

The younger agent smiled nervously. Comments on his hair were becoming pretty annoying but he kind of liked the compliments, no matter how they came. He looked up when he saw Hotch come from his office and watched him walk over to Rossi. He watched the two interact for a few then brought his attention back down to the files on his desk.

He worked for awhile uninteruppted until JJ announced they had a case. He made his way to the conference room and looked at the screen, four mangled bodies stared back at him. He found a seat between Morgan and Hotch and listened as JJ explained the details and facts of the murders. It was a cold case, new information had emerged and they were being requested to help. Hotch agreed to take the case and they all boarded the jet headed for Philadelphia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do NOT own Criminal Minds or it's characters**

**Picture of Josh is on my profile** **in case you wanted a visual (though I'm sure whoever you're picturing works just as well)****  
**

* * *

Reid sat away from the others on the jet. He wasn't in the mood to discuss anything. The case interested him but he wasn't really feeling up to interacting with the others. Actually the last thing he wanted right now was human contact. He looked over the file in his hand. He pushed the fact that he felt more comfortable looking at four dead women than talking to his friends out of his head.

He closed his eyes and the images from last night popped into his mind. The best part of the night was when he contemplated suicide by rain he mused. He couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Hey kid" Morgan said as he sat down in the chair across from him.

He didn't open his eyes yet. He internally sighed over the fact that he'd now have to socialize. Pretending to sleep wasn't an option either seeing as how he JUST shut his eyes two seconds ago and he was pretty sure everyone knew it. Especially Morgan the hawk.

"Got more money to give me?" Reid inquired sarcastically as he opened his eyes.

"What are you my pimp?" Morgan asked incredulously raising an eyebrow. "Gonna smack me around if I say no?" a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Of course not, Morgan. I knew when I hired you you wouldn't bring in that much." the younger agent smiled mischievously. In the back of his head he realized how uncomfortable this conversation should have been considering his profession. He suppressed a laugh.

"Woah now, _pretty _boy. I thought you were supposed to be a genius. A genius would know that a pimp could retire off of the money I could bring in." and there it was. Every bit of cockiness of Derek Morgan coming out.

Reid rolled his eyes and shook his head, "That's too ridiculous to even address".

"It's also true. There's another fact for your vault." Morgan said with a huge confident smile.

"Uh huh" Reid said, nodding his head and wrinkling his nose.

"Of course I'd never be in that position. " he leaned back and folded his arms behind the back of his head against the seat.

"Why's that? too good for it?" Reid asked in just a hint of defensiveness.

"Nah. Cause I'd be the pimp." Morgan beamed. He reached out and ruffled the kid's hair while he got up to leave.

Reid attempted to smack his hand away but Morgan had already pulled his hand back and left. He watched as the older man went to take a seat next to JJ and Prentiss, opening a folder one of the girls handed him. Reid quickly shook the interaction out of his head and began reading the file he was holding. He'd already read it before and thanks to his eidetic memory it was permanently engraved in his brain but he figured once more couldn't hurt.

* * *

When the jet landed they were escorted to the police station after being shown their assigned vehicles. Reid rode with Morgan and Prentiss. Hotch, Rossi and JJ took the other SUV.

Once at the station they were greeted by Lilly Rush who was working the case. "I'm glad you guys could make it" she announced after their formal introduction. "Happy to help" Hotch responded, stoic as usual. "Do you have a room we could work in?" JJ spoke up looking hopeful. "Yes, of course. Right this way." she led them to a backroom near the bathroom.

The room was spacious. It had a huge long table in the center of the room. In front of the table stood two white boards and a tack board. A stack of blank paper had been placed on the table for their usage, a phone sat right by it. There was also a coffee machine on a nearby desk and the windows had blinds for privacy.

Them team started setting up right away. JJ to the phone already prepared to hold off the media, Rossi to the tack board pinning up the crime scene photos, Morgan opening the folder in his hand and writing notes down on the whiteboard and Reid setting up the map already tacking in the location of where the murders took place. Prentiss and Hotch sat down at the table to go over things they had apparently discussed on the plane.

After things were in place Hotch sent out his orders and the team separated. Reid was sent with Rossi to interview a potential witness. Lilly had already interviewed her but felt the woman had been holding back information. Rossi confirmed her suspicions after witnessing the woman's nervous reactions and hostile body language. She had been only 14 when the murders occurred and claimed it was all too foggy a memory to remember.

They had been kicked out of the house after Rossi continued to press the woman until she snapped and threw an outright tantrum. Reid had a feeling they had just found their unsub. Several days later he was proven right when she confessed to killing the four women after breaking into the house the women resided in and being caught. She had no way out, panicked and attacked. Her mother's disapproval apparently meant more to her than their lives.

Morgan and Prentiss decided it would be a good idea to go to a bar since the case was solved before heading back home. Hotch reluctantly agreed allowing the team to go.

Reid was standing at the bar looking into an empty shot glass when a woman approached him. "Hey.. I know you" she said, amusement oozing out her tone. "Do you?" Reid asked, still looking into the little glass, never looking up. "Yeah you're Josh's friend right?".

His head immediately popped up and he turned to look at her. He did know her. "Lacey?" he asked, squinting his eyes. He looked over her shoulder and then behind his to make sure his team was nowhere in sight to witness this. "Yeah. Sh...sean?" she asked, clearly guessing. She may have recognized him but hell if she knew his name.

"Spencer" he corrected her, nodding his head. "Right" she licked the bottom of her top teeth "So what are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled out a pack of smokes. "Working" he said, he shifted himself so she could see the gun on his belt. "You're a cop?" her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You do know what Josh does right?" she asked skeptically, taking a step back to put more space between them.

So she recognized him but merely thought he was a friend of Josh's. He let his nerves calm down and he ordered another shot. "FBI actually and Uh yeah.. he's a contractor right?" he played dumb. "Something like that" she smirked. Reid nodded his head and shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet. "Kinda young to be an FBI agent, no?" she positioned herself so she was leaning her back onto the bar, she lit her cigarette and then waved the carton in front of him in offering.

"No. I don't smoke. But thank you." he politely declined waving them away. The bartender placed the shot in front of him and he in one swift movement took it to his lips and threw it back, he relished in the sting it left in his throat. "You probably shouldn't operate a weapon if you're gonna drink like that" Lacey laughed, pointing her finger at the glass in his hand.

"I'll be fine" he assured her. "So what are you doing here?" he eyed her suspiciously for a moment.

"Oh. Relocated. I can't seem to sit still. Everything seems so boring unless I'm constantly on the go." she turned around and ordered two beers. "You know I still remember the first time I met you, I was drunk, clearly since I couldn't remember your name" she scoffed "but I never forget a face, even plastered." she accepted the beers from the bartender and handed one to Reid. "No, I'm fine" he tried to politely wave it away but she pushed it in his hands insisting. He accepted it and thanked her.

"No problem." she took a swig of the bottle and placed it down on the counter top.

"I thought you were worried about me with a weapon" he giggled.

"You said you'd be fine" she grinned, "Who am I to not trust a cop?" .

"Well technically I'm not a cop. I'm a profiler." he explained. He took a drink from the bottle and placed it down in front of him.

"A profiler? what's that?" she asked confused. She turned her body so it was facing him, giving him all her attention.

"Um I.. we.. study human behavior" he tried to answer as simple as possible.

"What's my behavior saying right now?" she prompted with a devious smile. She pushed herself off the bar and held out her hands to her side, "Well?".


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do NOT own Criminal Minds or it's characters**

_Updating two chapters at once isn't my thing but I didn't want to leave it off where I left it in chapter three so here ya go. I know.. SLOWW but it's getting there!_**  
**

* * *

Luckily before he could answer Morgan interrupted the conversation. "Hey, Reid. Who's your _friend_?" he asked in a tone indicating he'd like to get to know her _very _well.

Lacey licked her top lip running her tongue along it seductively. "I'm Lacey, you are...?" she waited expectantly.

"Morgan. Derek Morgan." he reached his hand out to her and she took it.

"You guys coworkers?" she asked curiously, looking from one agent to another.

"Yes. We work for the FBI." Derek smiled, acting cocky.

Reid suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Well it was nice talking to you again" he said, directed at Lacey "and thanks for the beer" he waved it in front of her. She nodded with a smile and he walked away.

"Again? how do you know Reid?" Morgan asked as the younger man disappeared into the crowd. He focused all his attention on her, genuinely curious.

"Oh. We met at a party." she answered not really interested. She was too busy imagining how he looked under that shirt.

"A party?" Morgan asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow. "You sure you got the right guy?"

"Huh?" she asked dazed. She quickly snapped herself out of it, though she wondered if how she pictured him naked compared at all to how he actually looked. "Yeah.. Sea... nn I mean Spencer and I met at a party. He looks exactly the same. I never forget a face, especially one so pretty ha. That's how you know I'll remember you." she licked her bottom lip while she looked the man up and down.

"Well I'm flattered" Derek grinned "but.. I still can't picture someone like REID at an actual party" he shook his head.

"Josh throws parties all the time and they're friends. I'm actually surprised I haven't seen him more." she grabbed for her beer and took a few gulps.

"Josh?" Morgan asked suspiciously. He'd never heard the kid mention anyone named Josh, let alone anyone really. It's not like Reid talked about his personal life much.

Lacey nodded. "Josh is wild. He's fucking crazy. I'm blown away that he's friends with a cop... err profiler whatever, but then at the same time I'm not. Guys got mad connections."

Morgan was suspicious now. A guy like Reid hanging out with a guy described as crazy. Someone who had connections and was evidently a party animal. His protective instincts came out and he tried to question her further. What was Reid doing with a guy like this?

"How long have they known each other?" he asked casually as he ordered a beer from the bar.

"I don't know" she laughed "Why so curious?". She raised an eyebrow at him. "Wouldn't you rather know a little more about me? cause I sure as hell would like to know a LOT more about you".

* * *

Morgan knowing he wasn't getting more out of her took his beer, paid and left, "Another time" he said smoothly before leaving.

Lacey huffed and threw the rest of her drink down her gullet.

He found Reid sitting at a table with Rossi and Hotch. He walked over and took a seat next to him, "Who's Josh?" he asked invasively. Reid's eyes widened and he paled, "What?".

Rossi and Hotch noticed the reaction to the name and looked at each other, interestedly waiting for his answer.

"Who. is. Josh?" Morgan asked again, this time eying the boy.

Reid quickly regained his color "Why does it matter?" he asked defensively, snapping.

"Because I'd like to know a crazy party animal with connections" Morgan answered angrily.

"Go to hell, Morgan" Reid attempted to get up and realized he was stuck in the booth "Move" he ordered Derek.

"Not till you tell me" Morgan said stubbornly.

"Now" Reid snarled. He was getting fed up and all he wanted to do was escape this situation. If he had to he was willing to physically make him move.

"What's this about, Morgan?" Hotch spoke up, numbing the tension between them for a moment. He shot Reid a look and then locked eyes with Morgan.

"Nothing!" Reid answered before Morgan could. "It's not about anything can we just drop it?" he looked at Hotch with anger in his eyes. It wasn't directed at him but at the situation. He couldn't believe Morgan just did this.

"Morgan?" Hotch repeated, encouraging the agent to speak up, practically demanding it.

Reid's eyes widened and Morgan could feel the anger building, but so was his own. All Reid had to do was answer a question. It's his fault for getting defensive and snapping, ultimately causing this whole ordeal. Morgan looked Reid in the eyes, Reid had narrowed his eyes and Morgan could see a mixture of anger and fear.

"Nothing" Morgan said turning his attention towards Hotch. Reid sighed in relief and his body that had previously tensed up relaxed a bit.

"Nothing? Reid just had a tantrum over the mention of a name" Hotch argued, glaring at both of his men.

"I didn't have a tantrum" Reid spat out, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking back into the booth's seat.

"Oh you had a tantrum" Rossi said, agreeing with Hotch.

"I got jealous" Morgan spoke up and all three men looked at him in confusion.

"You got jealous?" Rossi questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah. There was this girl at the bar that Reid was talking to and I went to try and hit her up but all she kept talking about was this named Josh. How wild and crazy he was ya know. So I asked her to point him out.. figuring whoever this guy was.. I would of course be the better choice. That's when she pointed out Reid." Morgan faked a laugh "I couldn't believe it. I guess the kid made up this whole elaborate story calling himself Josh and trying to impress her. It worked" Morgan took a big gulp of his beer and placed it on the table after his explanation.

Reid had never heard anything so ridiculous, not to mention embarrassing. He half-hoped Hotch and Rossi wouldn't believe Morgan but the bigger part of him knew he needed them to.

He looked up to see how the two older men reacted and saw Rossi smile.

"Really? Reid? I guess you got game after all kid" he smirked.

Hotch looked to be glaring at both of them but Rossi believed them and he didn't have much proof to go on to say otherwise so he softened his glare and nodded.

The table was silent for a few moments after that and Reid felt his face heating up. He had to get the hell out of there.

"Can I get up now?" he all but growled at Morgan.

Morgan narrowed his eyes and glared at the kid. He reluctantly, slowly, got up and made room for him to leave. Reid wasted no time rushing past him and into the bathroom.

* * *

When he entered the tiled room he quickly shut the door behind him and raced to a stall. He locked the door once he was safely inside and sat down on the porcelain seat to put his head between his legs in an attempt to stop himself from hyperventilating. He heard the bathroom door open and quickly pulled up his feet and scooted back giving himself room to bring them up and hugged his legs protectively against his chest.

"Reid?"

* * *

_I want to thank my chapter 2 reviewers for taking the time to comment. lastcrazyhorn, CMAli_1, Anonymous, ilovereid, ThePenIsMighty, Headcaase and 68luvcarter. I really do appreciate the feedback. My story alerters and favoriters too._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do NOT own Criminal Minds or it's characters**

* * *

He held his breath, hoping he would just go away. He didn't need this, not right now. He couldn't deal with Hotch right now.

"Reid I know you're in here" Hotch said exasperatedly.

Reid sighed and let his feet drop. He got up and unlocked the stall door pushing it open. He stood leaning on the door, "What?".

"What was that?" Hotch stared at his youngest agent with a look of disappointment.

"What was what?" Reid asked feigning ignorance.

"Don't start, Reid" the older agent reprimanded him. "Tell me" he ordered impatiently.

"It's what Morgan said it was. I'm just.. I don't know.. embarrassed? I mean he basically called me out on a lie in front of both you AND Rossi. It's just embarrassing" he lied.

Hotch looked the boy over, Reid felt like he was trying to actually SPOT the lie on him and it made him nervous. After a moment of hard staring Hotch nodded "We've all done it before".

Reid inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. "You?" he scoffed.

"No" he answered truthfully letting his face soften, a small smile forming on his lips.

Reid laughed, "That's what I thought".

"Doesn't make it wrong. Everyone has their own style."

Reid felt a little bad that he lied to Hotch now that the man was standing in front of him trying to comfort him. He couldn't tell him the truth though so he just nodded and forced a smile.

"Come back out. You can't hide in here forever. Plus we're leaving in 10 minutes, JJ had a little too much a little too soon." Hotch shook his head and sighed, suppressing a laugh.

Reid couldn't help but notice that this was the most relaxed he'd had ever seen him. He wondered if Hotch had had a little too much a little too soon too. Had he not been in the situation he was in and had this not been a conversation about what it was he might even think it was kind of.. nice_._

* * *

They left the bathroom together and shortly afterward left the bar. They ended up in a hotel for the night that was previously set up for them courtesy of Garcia. Luckily they were all able to get their own rooms and for that Reid was grateful. He didn't know what he would have done had he had to room with Hotch or Morgan. Hell, anyone. He just wanted to be alone.

Feeling a little tipsy he opted to take a shower in the morning and just go to bed. Those plans were tossed aside when there was a loud knock on his door._ Fuck, Morgan. Not now._ He stumbled over to the door and breathed in deep before answering.

"Lacey?" Reid asked confused by the surprise visitor.

"Hey kid" she greeted him nonchalantly, entering his room.

"Wha- What are you doing here? How did you-" he asked, panic rising. What if Hotch or Morgan saw her?

He quickly looked outside of the room to make sure no one was in the hall and then shut the door, locking it. He turned around to see her sitting on his bed.

"Followed you. You know for FBI agents you're surprisingly unaware of your surroundings. I told Josh I saw you" she said casually, but something was behind those words.

"Yeah?" Reid asked trying not to be rude but he just didn't care. He wanted the woman out of his room and to be frank out of his life. She was more trouble than she was worth.

"Funny thing, he told me something about you I'm not quite sure I believe" she smiled, cunningly.

"What's that?" he asked, still not caring.

"That you're a slut" she said bluntly. "So gay for pay are we?" she raised an eyebrow.

He felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. Did Josh really tell her that? Why would he say something like that. Why would he tell this woman anything. Reid looked at her disbelieving.

"Ha, what? Don't believe me?" she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

She pressed a button and the phone came on speaker. The ringing was loud in the room as it bounced off the walls._ "Hello?"_

"Hey Josh" Lacey returned the welcome. _"What?"_ he asked sounding annoyed."That thing you told me about Spencer, that he was a whore. Were you joking? Because he really didn't seem the type, plus he told me he was a profiler" she smiled up at Spencer.

_"Nah I wasn't lying. Kid sucks dick for the right price. Why? got someone interested?"_ Josh asked absentmindedly.

Lacey grinned. "Fuck you, Josh" Reid spat out.

_"Spencer?"_

Lacey clicked the phone off before Josh could say anymore. "Some friend, huh?" she asked mockingly.

* * *

"What do you want?" Reid snapped. He was sick of this chick and her games. He walked past her and into the bathroom and threw water onto his face from the sink.

When he looked up she was leaning in the doorway, her phone was ringing but she was ignoring it. "Don't be mad" she feigned a frown.

"Did you actually need something or are you just here to mock me?" he asked sharply, looking in her eyes.

"I'm not making fun of you. Me and you are in the same boat." She walked away from the doorway.

Confused, he ran after her. He saw her sitting on the bed again looking through her purse. Her phone was still ringing. She looked at the caller ID. "Ugh. Kid is annoying" she commented. She waved her phone at him "Josh" she informed.

"What did you mean we're in the same boat?" he asked ignoring her latter statement.

"I'm in the business of... proposition too" she answered. "Of course I'm not an FBI agent" she added smirking.

"So?" he asked impatiently. "There are at least 3 people in the same boat as us in an alley just a few blocks away from here alone. What makes you feel the need to contact me specifically?

"We both work for Josh" she answered simply. She patted the bed gesturing for him to sit with her.

Now he was interested. He walked toward her and took a seat, making sure to distance himself.

"Relax I won't bite. Unless you want me to." she smiled.

"Keep going" he ordered.

"Well... DID work for Josh. He sold me." she took a pack of cigarettes out of her purse and lit one up.

"Sold you?" Reid asked distrustfully.

"It's why I'm here. Remember.. relocated" she whispered the last word in his ear and then took a puff from the stick.

"What does that mean... how could he sell you?" Reid noticed her phone was still ringing. Every time it stopped it would just start back up again.

"He got an offer that he figured was probably worth more than I could ever make just working" she shrugged her shoulders.

"That's..."

"illegal?"

"No.. well yeah but.." he struggled to find the words. Tonight was doing a number on his brain.

"It happens" she leaned back making herself comfortable on his bed.

He opened his mouth to say something when another knock came from the door. _Shit_. Now was not the time.

"Stay here" he ordered, looking at the woman on his bed.

She laughed and in a "shh" gesture pressed her finger against her lips.

* * *

_A/N: TY to my reviewers lastcrazyhorn, Spencer99, fireball1012, gngrlvr1, kura-wolfgoddess, pipinheart, 68luvcarter, ThePenIsMighty, CMAli_1 and CaseyRachel88_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do NOT own Criminal Minds or it's characters**

* * *

Reid straightened out his clothes and proceeded to the door. Sighing he opened it to greet the disturbance.

Standing there with one arm outstretched on the arch of the doorway to support herself up and the other mid-knock the blonde smiled. "Spence..." her voice came out in a low slurred whisper.

"JJ? What are you doing here?" confusion crossed his features and he took a step out of the room and quickly shut the door behind him. Noting her drunken state concern washed over him and he looked both ways down the hall "You shouldn't be out here by yourself".

"I need to tell you something" she whispered louder, seemingly ignoring him.

"JJ you're drunk" he couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was inebriated.

"I'm serious Spence, IT'S serious" she said louder. Giving him the most serious look she could muster.

Crossing his arms over his chest Spencer grinned "Okay I'm listening. But after you tell me I'm gonna help you back to your room ok?". He looked at the blonde intently and waited for her nod.

Lazily JJ nodded her head and opened her mouth to speak. Hurried footsteps down the hall made them both jump and turn.

* * *

"JJ!" They both looked to see Morgan running towards them.

"Morgan what are you doing here?" she hiccuped. "I was just telling Spence..".

Morgan made it over to them and hurriedly grabbed JJ's arm "C'mon you can tell him in the morning. He's tired." he cut her off. Pulling her forward softly he tried to persuade the blonde into following him. She looked at Reid and frowned. He gave her a small smile and she reciprocated. "It's really im-portant ya know. You are g'na wanta hear this Spence".

Reid furrowed his brows and looked from JJ to Morgan who he noticed wasn't looking at him. "Ok" he nodded towards her encouragingly but was interrupted by Morgan. "Not now. She's drunk. If it's that important she'll remember enough in the morning to tell you." he bit out. His voice was sharp and his tone annoyed.

"I'll talk to you in the morning JJ" ignoring the other man he stayed focused on the blonde.

JJ sighed and before she could argue she found herself being pulled away by Morgan.

Frowning at the interaction Reid turned to open his hotel room door.

* * *

Digging through his pockets to get the card he realized he didn't have it and the door was locked. Sighing he let his fist pound on the door once. He hoped desperately Lacey would just let him in and not cause a scene. As he turned to look behind him to make sure Morgan and JJ were gone the door opened.

"Need something?" the brunette asked in a cocky tone.

He scowled and pushed past her into the room. He looked around just to make sure she hadn't messed with anything. His gun and badge were untouched. Everything looked pretty much the same.

"Josh is pissed" she broke him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he turned around to look at her.

"I answered. The guy screamed at me. Said he's gonna kill me blah blah" she waved her hand to show how little she cared.

"Whatever. Can you go now?" he asked her rather impatiently.

"Fine" she said grabbing her purse off the bed, "I'll see you later anyway".

He ignored her comments and locked the door once she left. He threw himself onto his bed, this whole night had been draining. Mentally exhausted he closed his eyes and brought his fingers to his temples, rubbing in a circular rhythmic motion, in an attempt to force his brain to relax. It didn't work.

For some reason Lacey lingered in his mind. Brunette with medium length wavy hair tied to the side. Deep chocolate _soulless _brown eyes. Her skinny frame draped in a sleeveless light brown shirt, jean shorts and dark brown cowboy boots. She had an air about her, it was almost appealing. Kind of magnetic. Kind of annoying, he quickly reminded himself.

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and sat up in a haste. He looked across the room and spotted his messenger bag sitting on a chair near the hotel room's table. Biting his bottom lip he thought it over before coming to a decision.

He got up and grabbed the bag, ripping it open. He held the bottle in his hand for a minute, twirling the little glass container in his palm. Squeezing it, he reached into the bag and pulled out the syringe and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

The next day they were back in Quantico. They were all sent home, given a day to recover from the most recent case. Needless to say Reid was grateful. Not that he needed the time alone to dwell in his thoughts. Too much time alone was dangerous for him, it was in those moments of complete and utter isolation that the darkness overtook his mind. He shuddered at the thought of what he actually thought about in those times.

He was sitting on his couch with his head in his hands when the phone rang. He got up to retreive it from the little table adjacent to his front door. Looking at the caller ID he frowned.

"JJ?" confusion flooded his voice. He wondered if the day off had been revoked.

_"Hey Spence" _she sounded hesitant and unsure.

"Is there a case?" he walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"_Um... no" _laughing nervously she took a deep breath "_we were given the day off remember? Don't worry you're not being drafted"_

Reid smiled, "Good to know".

_"I called you for another reason actually..."_

"What is it?" he heard the reluctance in her voice and grew concerned.

_"Kinda hard to say but... I want to apologize.."_

Now he was confused, "For what?"

_"My behavior? I heard about my little trip to your room last night. Honestly I don't know what the hell I was doing. I can't even remember doing it."_

"You were gonna tell me a secret" he chuckled.

_"What?"_

"It's what you said "Spence I need to tell you something" and then Morgan charged over and dragged you away." he leaned back and rested his head on the cushions.

_"Hmm.."_

"So what is it?" a smile formed on his lips.

_"What's what?" _she sounded confused.

"The secret"

_"Oh. I don't know.. I was drunk. If you had the chance to hear me out I probably would have told you I liked pancakes or something"_

She was lying, he could hear it in her voice. He wasn't a profiler for nothing.

"Well...I like pancakes too" he played along, dropping the subject.

She laughed "Well it's clear Morgan has an issue with food then. We'll have to talk to him about it when we get back to the office. Enjoy your day, Spence"

"Yeah, you too, bye JJ" he hung up smiling, amused. He fleetingly wondered what it was she was covering. Shutting his eyes he played back the events of that night. The last time he remembered seeing JJ was when she was with Hotch and Morgan. He briefly entertained the idea it had something to do with them and then pushed it out of his head. He had bigger problems to worry about. One that happened to be itching through his veins that moment.

* * *

He kicked off his black converse and pulled off his shirt, he needed a shower. He felt filthy. Images of what he did that night alone in the hotel bathroom flooded his head. On his way towards the bathroom a loud pounding sound stopped him. He looked back and sure enough it was his door. The interloper was knocking so hard he could actually see the door jerk in response at the contact.

Annoyed, he raced over to the door and yanked it open before they could do anymore damage.

He got one good look at the guy and was tempted to slam the door shut "What do YOU want?". He opted for the unfriendly welcome.

"Honestly? for you to get a phone" Josh said as he pushed past him and walked into the apartment.

Reid eyed him suspiciously, angrily. In all honesty he felt betrayed by this man and didn't want him anywhere near him.

Josh made his way over to the couch and picked up the object sitting on it, he waved it in front of him towards Reid "Looks like you already got one".

"It's for work. What do you want?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest, both in a defensive manner and protective. He didn't really like the idea of Josh seeing him shirtless after his earlier comments.

"Drop the attitude" Josh sighed "That shit you heard me say during your little high school girl 3way shit was-"

"Little high school girl shit?" Reid interrupted. "Little high school girl shit is you talking shit behind my back. The name calling.. that's elementary."

Josh narrowed his eyes on the kid. "I didn't mean it. Lacey was being a bitch and bugging me, actually irritating the shit out of me so I told her what she wanted to hear. It was stupid but I never thought it would get back to you. It wasn't even the truth, you're not whatever I said you were.".

"I didn't need the confirmation. I mean consider the source." Reid spat, glaring at the older male.

"Fair enough" he gritted "You ready to get over this now?"

Reid's shoulders relaxed and he let his arms drop to his side. Feeling the itch start back up he inwardly sighed. "I could, for around $300?" he grinned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hey that was your fault" Josh said with a smirk.

"How do you figure?" Reid asked slightly defensive.

"Your blood"

"Your dick"

Josh shrugged. "Fuck that guy...well not literally. Impotent fuck. That reminds me...".

Reid looked on expectantly, waiting for him to gather his thoughts.

"$700 tonight. You in?"

"Same guy?" Reid asked confused as to why the guy would want them back.

"Nah. New customer."

"What do I have to do?" he was hesitant.

"Nothing you can't handle. You in or not?" Josh asked, starting to get impatient.

Reid bit the inside of his cheek, then nodded.

Josh grinned "I'll pick you up at 8:00" and with that he walked out of the apartment closing the door.

* * *

By the time 8:00 rolled around Reid was antsy. He was sitting on the curb outside in front of the apartment complex waiting for the black Ferrari to pull up.

Josh arrived shortly after and honked the horn to get the boy's attention. Reid's eyes looked up and he stood. Reaching out he hesitantly pulled the passenger's side door open and holding his breath he got in.

It was a quick drive. Neither of them spoke. Josh was unusually quiet. More than normal. The boys got to their destination in less than 10 minutes. Reid looked up at the building, it looked old and worn out, the blue paint on the building's walls was cracking. Josh parked in front and got out of the car, Reid followed suit.

They had to wait awhile after Josh rang the guy with the buzzer. Either the guy wasn't home or he was having seconds thoughts. Just when Reid was about to suggest going home, having second thoughts himself, they heard a buzz and the gate unlocked. Josh smiled at him and pulled the gate open, "Show time"

* * *

_A/N: Missing Hotch? Have no fear. He's coming up sooner than you think._

_TY again to those who reviewed...fireball1012, scolidu, gngrlvr1, ThePenIsMighty, pipinheart, Spencer99, CMAli_1, CaseyRachel88 and omgnotagain. It really means a lot that you're enjoying the story. I hope you continue to like it.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do NOT own Criminal Minds or it's characters**

* * *

They got to apartment 208 and were greeted with more waiting.

The door was suddenly jerked open and a large muscular man stood in the doorway. He looked agitated.

Josh raised an eyebrow and the guy grunted, pushing the door open further for them to come in. Reid looked around, the place was small. A living room, what seemed to be a bathroom to the right and a bedroom to the left made up the whole place. He swallowed nervously and turned to Josh, waiting for him to speak.

The man spoke first. "I don't want you staying here" it was directed at Josh. Reid looked at Josh puzzled. He still hadn't told him exactly what he'd be doing.

"No problem" Josh responded, casual. "Give us a minute" he nodded at the man. The man growled and left into the bedroom. "Alright.." he turned and leaned closer to Reid, speaking lowly, "Let him dominate. Don't speak. Don't make eye contact. Got it?" Josh instructed. Reid nodded.

Josh nodded in return. "Alright I'm going" he yelled out so the man in the other room would hear him. He hit the back of his hand on Reid's chest in an effort to reassure the kid it would be ok and left.

As soon as the door had closed, the bedroom door was thrown open. The man stomped over to Reid and stood in front of him, towering over him. "Clothes off" he ordered. He was breathing hard and he seemed even more irate than he was when he initially opened the door.

Reid could tell this wasn't a good situation but it wasn't like he hadn't been forced into odd positions before when it came to this sort of thing.

Reid fumbled to get his shirt off. "FASTER" the man roared. He quickly unbuckled his pants and got them off, as he was pulling down his boxers he saw the man throwing off his own clothes in front of him. He averted his eyes and reminded himself to keep them on the floor.

He felt the man's presence in front of him "Here" the man offered. Confused Reid resisted the urge to look up. He was being offered something but he was told not to make eye contact, he wondered for a minute how to maneuver this. He must have taken too long because before he knew it a hand was being shoved in his face. He saw the white powder on the man's fist and was baffled. Did this guy expect him to do coke?

"Now!" the man growled. He knew he wasn't supposed to talk but he couldn't take the drugs and he needed the man to know that wasn't what was going down. "No thanks. I uh don't do coke." his eyes remained on the floor.

The backhand to his face came out of nowhere. He stumbled back but caught himself before he lost his balance. He looked up at the man mystified. Shit, he just broke 2 rules. He was presented with another slap. "Don't look at me" the man growled. "Don't hit me!" Reid scoffed, before he could stop himself.

All he could feel was the burning in his cheeks. His eyes looked up in time to see the fist coming at him. It made contact with his jaw and he dropped. He felt himself being yanked up and dragged into the other room, the bedroom. Panic took over and he began struggling. Josh said nothing about being hit or for that matter fuckin' drugs. Okay so maybe he wouldn't have reacted so harshly if the offer had been dilaudid but that was beside the point.

He was tossed onto the bed landing on his stomach. The action tearing him from his thoughts. The man was on him within a matter of seconds, Reid couldn't breathe under the weight. The man grabbed at his wrists and attempted to pin them behind the agent's back but he was able to get loose and when the man pulled himself up to rest on his knees Reid was able to flip himself over so that he was now laying on his back.

The man grunted and tried to straddle the boy but he continued to struggle. "Wait" Reid pleaded, the man didn't stop his attempts. He flipped the younger man onto his stomach and took a hold of his wrists, pinning them behind his back.

Fear ran through his body, clouding his mind. Thrashing under the man's grip he viciously tried to pull away and got a fist to the back of the head for it. The last thing he remembered was feeling groggy and shutting his eyes.

* * *

The first thing he was able to identify when he came to was the pain. The immense pain coming from between his legs. Hunching up he wrapped his arms around his midsection and squeezed his eyes shut willing it to go away. A small shiver ran up his back and he suddenly realized he was completely naked. Snapping his eyes open he waited for them to focus and slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position against the wall. The hallway wall. He was in the hallway. Panicky he looked around for his clothes and spotted his slacks a little further down the hall. Wincing he pushed himself up and limped hurriedly toward them.

Snatching the discarded cloth from the floor he carefully and very slowly pulled them back on. Biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out at the pain the action was causing. Looking around he tried to spot his shirt but it was to no avail. Sighing he limped back to the spot he awoke at and looked across the hall at 208.

Throwing his head back against the wall he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. Flipping the device open he quickly dialed a number and held the piece to his ear.

_"Yeah? Who's this?"_

"Josh..it's Spencer" his voice came out in a squeaky croak and he took a minute to clear his throat.

_"Done already?"_

"I don't.. I.." Spencer sighed "I don't know what happened". His statement was met with silence from the other line.

After a minute or two Josh finally spoke._ "What do you mean you don't know what happened?" _his voice was low. Dangerous.

"I just.. I woke up in the hallway? and I.. I don't have a shirt and the only thing on me is my phone." Spencer's voice started to crack and he felt the tears forming in his eyes. Sniffling he pulled his hand up and wiped his nose "I don't even think he paid me. There's.. there's nothing in my pockets. I don't.. I don't know what.. I don't know what to do.".

"_Here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna fucking go back in there and get the money. You may be a whore but you don't do shit for free. My boys don't do shit for free. Get me my fucking money. Do you hear me? Do not fuck with me, Spencer!"._

Spencer snapped "Did you not just hear what I said?" he practically yelled into the phone, wiping his tears away harshly. "He _fucked _me and then he fucked me over!".

_"And I'm gonna fuck you UP if you don't fucking get the money. Listen you little shit-"_

Snapping the phone shut Spencer buried it into his pocket and banged his fist against the wall. The phone went off the second it touched the fabric but he ignored it. Pulling himself away from the wall he slowly made his way towards the door and stopped midway. "FUCK" throwing his hands up into his hair he pulled tightly and crouched down with a wince. Covering his face with his arms he left himself fall to his knees and cry.

* * *

By the 16th set of rings the phone stopped. Pulling the phone out of his pocket he noted the missed calls all from the same number and flipped his phone open to delete them and the messages the number left behind.

Opening his contacts he let his finger hover over a name before flipping the phone back shut and stuffing it in his pocket.

Forcing himself to stand he gave the door one last look before heading down the hall with his arms wrapped around himself.

Leaving the complex the cold night's air hit him bitterly and wrapped itself around him. Biting his bottom lip to keep his teeth from chattering he made his way down the sidewalk and out of the gates.

Turning to his left he started to walk when the Ferrari stopped loudly in front of him. The engine was cut off and he looked on as Josh emerged from the vehicle, slamming the door shut.

"Where's my _fucking _money?" he shouted as he made his way towards the younger half-naked man. Without giving Reid time to answer he grabbed the back of his neck and dragged him back to the gate, pushing the buzzer repeatedly.

They heard the gate unlock and Josh ripped the iron bars open, pulling Reid inside with him. "No no no" Spencer tried to yank himself out of Josh's vice-like grip and back away. "I can't go back there".

Digging his fingernails into the kid's neck he pushed him forward and didn't say a word. Ignoring Spencer's pleading he opened the door to the complex and walked inside. It was a hastle dragging the kid back up the stairs but Josh somehow did it. By the time they got to 208, Spencer was a crying shaking mess.

Pounding on the door with his free hand, Josh loosened his hold of the back of Spencer's neck and grabbed his arm instead. Holding on tightly he pulled him back as the kid tried to pull away.

"What the hell do you want?" the muscular man opened the door and sized the brunette up and down before turning to look at the sniveling mess he was holding.

"What the fuck do you think I want? You use my goods and don't pay? This is MY fucking property and I want my fucking money." Josh stepped forward and the man pulled the door further open and took a step out.

"What should he get paid for? I did all the work. The kid was sleeping on the job. Didn't even feel me pounding into that pretty, _tight_, little ass." he looked over at the younger shaking man and smirked.

Josh's lip curled into a snarl and he let Spencer go. "Stay fucking put" he growled over his shoulder. Looking back at the man he stuck his hand into his pocket and with his free hand pushed the man back inside into the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

As soon as the door shut Spencer took a step forward and reached out to open it but stopped himself, letting his hand fall to his side. He wasn't armed, he felt physically weak and he couldn't even calm himself down. He'd be no help to Josh.

What he needed to do was stop the damn itching in his blood. If he could stop the itching he could be of help. He just had to stop the itching. How had it gotten this bad?

* * *

_A/N: I have so many things going on in my head on where this story is going and let me tell you it's not even close to being finished. There's so many dramatic things ahead.. some things that have been suggested in the comments. Let me know if you feel the chapters are too short or whatever because I'd have no problem making them longer. _

_TY TY to my reviewers fireball1012, pipinheart, gngrlvr1, 68luvcarter, catdoctor, ilovereid, scolidu, The_Petulant_Prodigy, SagepunkSom, CMAli_1, Headcaase, and ThePenIsMighty_

_Spoiler: Two characters are about to make a discovery next chapter_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do NOT own Criminal Minds or it's characters .. I don't own Josh either! (What's up 'Life as a House')**

**I'm sorry for the long await.. I tried to make this a little longer than my last chapters but it doesn't seem like it is, BLAH. I promise to make the next one longer.**

**TY for all the reviews guys I really appreciate them. ILY all. I hope you like this chap. Don't forget to comment and let me know. Also I'm aware of my horrible grammar but I don't have a BETA for THIS story. Anyone wanna take the job?  
**

* * *

His phone ringing tore him from his thoughts and he reached into his pocket and put the device to his ear. Taking a deep breath and forcing his voice steady he answered, "Reid".

_"Hey, pretty boy. I got a question for you-"_

"Now's not a good time, Morgan" he answered speedily, cutting him off.

_"Reid. What's wrong?"_

Wincing at the serious tone in his voice Reid licked his upper lip and took another breath to calm himself "N-Nothing". _Great genius. Stutter some more. That sure as hell didn't give anything away_.

_"Don't lie to me, kid. I can hear it in your voice. What are you doing?"_

"I'm not doing anything. It's just.. It's not a good time right now." looking towards the door he prayed the sound coming from it couldn't be heard.

_"Reid? Is everything alright?"_

Furrowing his brows a look of confusion ran across his face, "Hotch?".

_"Reid what's going on?"_

"Nothing.. I have to uh.. I have to-" the sound of the door opening had him whipping his head around. "Hotch I have to go".

_"Reid-"_

Spencer flipped his phone shut and stuffed it into his pocket. Looking the man up and down his gaze lingered on the blood that covered his left hand. "What h.. are you okay?" not taking his eyes off the man's fist he took a step forward.

The brunette scowled. "No. No I'm not fucking okay, Spencer. What's with you, huh? You can't even fucking do a job right without me there holding your hand?". Taking a few steps forward and closing the space between them he grabbed the younger man's arm. "You're a shit employee. You know that? You can't even whore right. I don't know what fucking idiot hired your incompetent ass to work for the -".

Yanking his arm out of the man's grip Spencer pushed him back "DON'T. Don't you say anything. You know NOTHING.". His face was twisted in anger.

Josh's features relaxed. He looked almost... calm. "No I know a lot. I know YOU came to me for help. I know you claim it's to help your schizo of a psycho mother and I'm sure most people could even sympathize.. look past it.. only little do they know it's really to support little Spencer's drug habit. " A cocky grin formed on his lips "Stop me when I'm wrong".

Narrowing his eyes Spencer took a step forward and clenched his fists before thinking better of it and storming off down the hall.

"Where you going?" Josh yelled after him, grin still plastered on his face. "I have what you want right here". Spencer turned around to see Josh dangling a glass vial in his hand. "You want it don't you?". Lifting an eyebrow Josh held out his hand, the glass sitting atop his palm.

Reid swallowed and stared. He needed it. He needed it so badly. His phone ringing made him instinctively reach into his pocket. Flipping the phone open and shoving it to his ear he answered, "Reid".

_"Reid! Oh my baby! I'm sorry! I had to.. he said he needed to know where you were and he thought you were in danger and and.."_

Pulling the phone away from him at the loudness that the tech's voice carried he winced "What are you talking about, Garcia? Who?".

_"Hotch. I told Hotch where you were. I don't know if you're in danger but he thought you might be and... he had me track your phone"._

Eyes going wide Reid flipped his phone shut. "Fuck".

"Fuck what?", Josh looked on in confusion.

"We have to leave. NOW." Panic flooded the boy's face and he looked behind him. Looking back towards the older brunette male he quickly made his way over and grabbed his wrist "NOW".

Josh looked down at the tight hold Reid had on his wrist and lifted a brow before looking up to see the terror on the kid's face. "You gonna tell me why we're -".

"REID!"

Josh looked up towards the booming voice coming down the hall and saw two men coming from the stairs. Releasing his wrist from Reid's grip with a tug, he stuck both hands in his pockets quickly. Nodding forward when the darker man approached them he smiled "Gonna introduce me to your friends here, Spence?".

Morgan glared at the brunette "What's going on here. He bugging you, Reid?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the man in front of him.

Josh's brow lifted and he opened his mouth to speak. "No" Reid cut him off. "He's not bothering me. What are you doing here?" looking straight at Morgan he tried to avoid looking at Hotch who had come to stand by Morgan's side. He couldn't see him but he could feel his burning stare.

"Reid, where's your shirt?" Hotch's voice was tight. He looked from his subordinate to the man standing beside him and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, _Reid_. Where _is _your shirt?" Josh asked as he stared at the two men in front of him with a grin. Looking to his side he sized the boy up and down.

Turning a glare towards Josh, Reid wrapped his arms protectively around his chest. Looking back towards Hotch he licked his top lip "I... it's..".

"It's in my apartment" Josh spoke up. Noting the glares and skeptical looks coming from the two older men in front of him Josh sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to get it or...? Personally I'd think you'd appreciate the view..".

"What I would appreciate is for you to shut your mouth and let him answer for himself" Hotch snarled. "Now I'm going to ask you again. Where is your shirt?". Glaring at Reid, Hotch challenged him to lie to him.

Scoffing Josh turned and opened the door to 208, disappearing inside. Reid's eyes were locked with his superior's and if it weren't for the sound of the door slamming he wouldn't have even been aware of his absence. Tearing his gaze away to look towards the door he heard Hotch growl.

"What the hell is going on here, Reid?"

"Nothing. Nothing is going on, Hotch." Forcing himself to look back at his boss he frowned. The man was fuming. "Morgan would you..".

Morgan growled, "Would I what, Reid? Who the hell is that? What are you doing here?". He closed the space between them and grabbed the younger man's arm "Let's go".

Reid tried to yank his arm out of the man's grip but it was to no avail, throwing a pleading look towards Hotch he saw the anger and disappointment in the man's eyes. Furrowing his brows he halted Morgan trying to drag him away by coming to a stop "What?".

"You're using again". It wasn't a question. Spencer found rage boiling inside himself at the accusation. He didn't care if it was true. Who the hell was Hotch to say anything about it. Sneering at the older agent he yanked his arm out of Morgan's hold, "Fuck you" he snarled.

Pushing past the two men he stormed off down the hall.

Morgan looked at his boss, "Hotch, man. Somethings going on here." he noticed the man's fists clench and his eyebrow shot up "Ay the kid didn't mean it. Obviously something is bothering him.. whether it be him using or whoever this fuck is he's with.. don't-".

Before he could finish Hotch ran after Reid. "HOTCH!" Morgan yelled after him and was about to take off after him when the door to the apartment opened.

* * *

Slamming the gates shut Reid shivered as the cold wind assaulted him. Wrapping his arms around himself he started to walk down the sidewalk, past Josh's car._ Josh..shit. I left them with Josh. _Spinning around to head back he heard the gate being thrown open, clanking against itself.

Looking in the direction of a very angry Aaron Hotchner Reid held in his breath as the older man made his way over to him.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here but you do not speak to me like that." Hotch snarled.

"Me? talk to YOU like that? You just accused me of being a junkie, Hotch!" Reid screamed, his hands wailing around in front of him.

Hotch took a step forward, now standing an inch away from the boy's face. "This.." he looked him up and down "is not the normal reaction for someone accused of something they're not guilty of.".

Reid's eyes narrowed "Really? Really, Hotch? This isn't the normal reaction? Then would you mind telling me what the normal reaction would be? Because apparently now am I not only a drug addict but I'm not normal. According to you. Is that all? Was there anything else you wanted to say?" he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his superior.

"Don't twist my words" Hotch snarled through gritted teeth. "And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. This isn't about you and your oddities, Reid. This isn't high school. I'm not picking on you. I'm worried about you." as soon as the last words left his mouth he turned his head and he walked back to the gate. Holding onto one of the iron bars he growled, "FUCK".

Lifting a brow Reid watched the man. His demeanor now changing from anger to the situation to what seemed to be anger at himself. Confused he took a few steps forward to the gate "Are you...are you okay?" swallowing nervously he walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Hotch spun around quickly and grabbed his wrist "Why are you here.. shirtless?". Anger was seeping through his voice, anger and something else Reid couldn't quite pinpoint. "I..I was.." he quickly scanned his brain for something, anything, but nothing came up. Hotch's grip tightened. "I..." licking his bottom lip he tried to pull his wrist loose.

"Who is he, Reid?" Hotch locked eyes with the younger man and Reid could see the hate. Could feel it. "He's my friend okay?".

Hotch let go of his wrist, throwing it down harshly. "Was he fucking you?".

"What?" Reid's eyes widened and his mouth fell open "NO! It's.. It's not like that. I just.. I spilled something on my shirt and I had to take it off.. we were in the process of putting it in the washer actually when Morgan called and that's why I couldn't talk. I told you guys nothing was going on. YOU decided to come. YOU decided to have Garcia track my phone. Which is highly invasive by the way." Reid looked at him accusingly.

"I" Hotch stopped himself and clenched his fist "_We_ were worried. You didn't sound like you were in the middle of laundry, Reid. It sounded like..".

"Like what? Like I was getting _fucked_?" he didn't know why he said it. He didn't even see the relevance but something about the way Hotch threw the question at him before was still bothering him. It made no sense when he asked either. It held no relevance to the situation but coming from his mouth he made it seem like this whole thing centered around it.

Hotch looked the kid up and down before locking eyes "I don't know why I said that".

Reid tilted his head. "Freudian slip maybe?" he asked cockily. He knew it was a low blow but so was Hotch accusing him of using. He didn't really think Hotch was interested in him like that but if it ruffled his feathers a little.. he'd use it.

"Maybe" the older man nodded, his anger staying in tact.

Smirking, Reid opened his mouth to respond when it hit him that his response wasn't an angry offended denial. Frowning he looked at him in confusion "Wait what?".

* * *

Josh stepped back out into the hallway holding a plain white shirt in his hand along with a pair of black converse with different colored socks tucked in each foot. Scanning the hallway a frown formed on his face "Where the hell they'd go?".

Glaring Morgan reached out and yanked the items out of Josh's hands and held them tightly in his own "Don't worry about it. How do you know Reid?".

Josh grinned, clearly amused at the agent's dramatic action and looked into his eyes "I'm Josh. You are?".

Something clicked in Morgan. "Josh? Wild party animal Josh? The guy with mad connections." he said it almost accusatory.

"I see he talks about me. Unfortunately I can't say the same about you. I've never heard a word." the younger man looked him up and down "There must be a reason for that".

Without warning Morgan grabbed the front of the man's shirt with his free hand and pinned him against the wall "Actually it was your other little friend who told me about you. Now I'd like to hear it coming from you.".

Snarling he tried to push the older man away but he wouldn't budge. Inwardly sighing, Josh groaned. "We're friends. That's it. Now let go of me before I lose my fucking temper and forget that you're an officer of the law" he said through gritted teeth, forcing a smile.

* * *

Reid looked at Hotch in shock. "You uh... what?". He watched as Hotch threw a hand up to the back of his neck and rubbed at it in frustration.

"I don't know" Hotch shook his head and balled his hand into a fist, hitting the gate and making it clank. Reid flinched at the sound. Immediately gaining back his composer he took another step forward "You said maybe.. what did you mean?".

Hotch looked up at him "Nothing. I didn't mean anything. You were being a smartass I was being one in return." he answered calmly. Standing back up straight he dusted off his suit.

Biting the inside of his cheek he looked the man over "Then why'd you get so ang-".

"_Reid _drop it" the older man growled.

Reid furrowed his brows and opened his mouth "Do you uh.. I mean.. is there something you're uh.." swallowing Reid tried to find the words. Looking down at the sidewalk he began to study the cracks. They oddly reminded him of himself right about now. When had his life become so bad he was comparing himself to a square of concrete? He really needed that dilaudid. If he could just get to Josh and get these two to leave.. no wait. Hotch. He was gonna say something.. right. "Hotch do you-".

"What did I say?" Hotch took an intimidating step forward "_Drop it_".

Licking his lips nervously he nodded. A weird feeling took him by surprise at the man's closeness. He didn't know if it was because of the information he just learned and confirmed, or what, but it left him feeling strange.

The pain he felt earlier came back out of nowhere and he automatically winced.

Hotch's features changed from anger to concern "What is it?".

Reid felt dizzy and he looked on at Hotch in blurriness. "Hotch, I don't feel so good".

Furrowing his brows Hotch looked on as Reid's knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Without missing a beat he ran to help him up.

* * *

Morgan scoffed and with a roll of his eyes let the man he had pinned go. Josh brushed his clothes down and pushed past the agent and began walking down the hall.

Turning and watching him go, Morgan yelled out, "Where the hell do you think you're going?".

"To find them" Josh sneered, shooting a glare over his shoulder.

The ringing of a cellphone echoed in the hall causing Josh to stop in his tracks and Morgan's hand shot to his belt buckle unclipping it. "Morgan. What? Hotch slow down. How? Is he okay? I'm coming." he flipped his phone shut and clutched in his fist.

Josh looked at him in uncertainty "What?".


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do NOT own Criminal Minds or it's characters**

**A/N: There's no excuse for this two month stretch in updates. I sincerely apologize. Writer's block is a bitch.  
**

**I can only hope that you guys even still remember this story.  
**

* * *

Morgan stormed past the younger man, down the hallway, racing down the building's stairs and out of the apartment complex. Josh followed.

"What's going on?", the young brunette sneered, when he finally caught up to the older man. Morgan threw the apartment building's door open and walked out into the night. Spotting Hotch and Reid, he quickly made his way over to them.

"What happened?", Morgan demanded, as he grabbed a hold of Reid and fully helped him into the SUV that Hotch was trying to one handedly maneuver him into.

"I got to get him to the hospital", Hotch answered as he raced over to the driver's side and got into the car, "Get in".

Immediately, the darker skinned agent threw open the door and hopped in the vehicle. He shot a worried glance behind him into the backseat and brought his gaze back to his superior, "What the hell, Hotch?".

"He buckled, he can't even stand right now.", Hotch stated angrily as he started the SUV and sped away from the complex and towards a hospital.

Turning his whole body around, Morgan kept a watchful eye on the sick youth. "Reid, look at me, man. Keep your eyes open, alright?".

Giving the older man a lazy nod in return, Reid struggled to keep his eyes open. Feeling utter exhaustion take over he pushed through it, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, "I'm fine".

"Fine? Kid you -", Morgan began before he was cut off.

"Don't tell me what I am, Morgan!", Reid shot irritably.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly Hotch's jaw clenched, "You", Hotch began, "can't even stand on your own two feet right now.". He shot his youngest agent an angry glare through the rearview mirror and Reid snarled.

"You don't know anything. I'm fine. Just.. just stop the car.", looking between the two older men from his position in the backseat he frowned, "Stop the car, Hotch!".

Seeing that his boss wasn't slowing down, and in fact seemed to speed up, Reid growled and shot them both angry looks. Crossing his arms over his chest, he tried to convince himself it was to emphasize his defiance and not because he needed to support himself up.

As the hospital came into view, Reid's phone rang, causing Morgan to turn around and Hotch to shoot a look into the backseat through the mirror.

Licking his bottom lip nervously, he pulled out his phone and checked the caller ID. Without so much as giving the two agents a glance he pushed talk and lifted the phone to his ear, "Yeah, JJ?".

He looked up in time to see the two men turn back around and felt the car come to a stop as Hotch parked.

_"What? Where the hell are you? What happened?"._

Hearing the anger in Josh's voice only made Reid angrier at the situation. It wasn't his fault that he left, he didn't want to. The last thing he wanted to do was be at the fucking hospital with his two teammates who shouldn't have even been involved in any of this.

"I'm uh.. at the hospital, JJ. It's nothing to worry about but uh.. maybe you could come-", he was forced to cut his words off as the phone was ripped from his hand. Looking up angrily he reached out for the device, "Give it back, Morgan!".

The older agent flipped the phone shut and stuffed it into his pocket before getting out of the car and opening the back door. Reid automatically pushed himself away from the door that was now opening in an effort to get away, "Don't", he warned.

Ignoring the younger man's attitude, Morgan reached out and tried to grab him, "AY", he yelled as pain hit his arm, "Did you just kick me?", he asked in disbelief.

"You're trying to touch me!", Reid defended. As he lifted his foot to throw another kick, he felt the door behind him open and found himself being pulled out by strong arms.

Now standing outside of the vehicle, he was let go and spun around to glare at his manhandler. Before he could speak, Hotch did.

"Knock the attitude off and get in the building, _now_". Hotch ordered, pointing towards the large white business.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he stayed planted, "I want my phone", he said, looking from Hotch to Morgan. When neither of them made an attempt to move he frowned, "Just give me the phone and I'll go in", he softened.

Hotch slightly shook his head when Morgan shot him a questioning look.

"You can't do this!", Reid yelled.

"Lower your voice, Dr. Reid.", Hotch warned in a low angry tone, "You are in the middle of a hospital parking lot. You're an FBI agent, start acting like one.".

Narrowing his eyes, Reid snarled and attempted to stomp his way inside the building, before he found himself being pulled back. As he opened his mouth to protest, something was shoved into his hands. Quickly identifying it as his shirt he gratefully put it on. Looking up toward it's presenter he reached his hand out for his other belongings.

Scoffing at the annoyed look on his younger friend's face, Morgan handed him the pair of converse and folded his arms over his chest as he watched the kid putting the socks inside of them on with a wince.

* * *

Upon entering the large facility, Hotch immediately made his way over to the front station with Morgan gently dragging Reid behind in tow. Blocking out the unit cheif's voice and the looks he was getting, Reid began scanning the place for a payphone. Spotting one in a nearby deserted hallway to his left, he made a mental note of it before tuning into the conversation Hotch was having with a nurse.

"No, I'm not in any immediate pain.", he answered before his superior could.

The nurse nodded and switched her gaze from the older male to the younger, handing him some paperwork to fill out. "That won't be necessary. I'm fine.". Noting the unconvinced look on her face and the look she shot Hotch, he sighed in annoyance, "I haven't eaten. The uh.. "fainting", if you can even call it that, was due to my body's reaction to the lack of food inside of it.". Nodding, to confirm his own words, he softened his face and turned to face Hotch. "I know you were worried, and I'm uh.. sorry for alarming you.. but it really is that simple.".

The look that passed between Hotch and Morgan didn't go unnoticed by him but he kept his face neutral.

"If it really is that simple then you won't mind being checked out.", Hotch stated. Making his face fall.

Shooting Morgan a pleading look, the older man nodded in agreement. Ignoring the anger boiling inside of him, Reid forced himself to remain calm and nodded, "That's fine.". Reaching out, he accepted the papers and pen being given to him and made his way over to the waiting area to find a seat. Morgan tailing him.

Slowly and carefully seating himself down, he shot a quick look toward the hallway before turning his attention back to the paperwork in front of him and writing his name down. Through the corner of his eye he saw Hotch take a seat beside him and inwardly groaned.

Silence drifted over the three of them until Morgan decided to none-too-subtly break it. "What were you doing tonight, Reid?".

The pen stopped it's dancing on the paper and Reid's head shot up, "What?".

"Simple question, kid. What were you doing?", Morgan leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and lifted his brow.

"I uh.. why does it matter?", Reid asked, staring back down at the paper, burning a hole into the inked words before him.

"Why can't you tell me?", the older agent shot back, temper slightly rising. "God dammit, look at me when I'm talking to you, Reid.", he growled under his breath, trying to keep his voice down.

Opening his mouth to speak, he looked up and saw the intense anger in his friend's eyes. A pang of guilt hit him before anger of his own surfaced, covering it in a tidal wave of heated emotions. Biting the inside of his bottom lip harshly he kept himself from snapping and saying irreversible things. Turning to Hotch, he saw the studying look the older man was giving him and grunted. Pushing himself up, he swallowed a wince and dropped the papers on Hotch's lap, "I have to go to the bathroom.".

Both men immediately stood up to follow and Reid growled. "What, are you gonna follow me now? You don't trust me alone on a simple trip to the bathroom? I'm fine. I told you I was fine. Just ...", running his hands roughly threw his hair, he cut himself off. _Calm down, they aren't gonna trust what you say if you keep freaking out and throwing tantrums._ Taking a deep breath, he gathered himself before speaking again, "I'm fine.", he repeated softly. "Look, I'll... I'll tell you everything just.. give me five minutes alone. _Please_. I'm not going anywhere other than to the bathroom.".

Morgan looked to Hotch, who was staring intently at his younger subordinate. Taking the lead, he nodded his consent and waited for Hotch to object. When the man made no move to, Reid nodded his thanks and calmly made his way past them. He could practically _feel_ Morgan's eyes on him but ignored it. He knew they'd both be keeping a hawk's eye on him but that didn't matter, he had a new plan.

Walking past the payphone, he gave it a lingering look of disappointment and longing before entering the bathroom.

* * *

Heading toward the first sink he saw, he promptly turned the silver knob and splashed some of the streaming water onto his face. Disgust ran through him at the sight of his appearance through the bathroom's mirror and he quickly looked away, not able to stomach his disheveled appearance. Thoughts of his conversation with Hotch flashed through his mind and he had to grip the edge of the sink to help support himself up. He must have heard him wrong. There was no way Hotch could...

Pushing that train of thought out of his head, he concentrated on what he came in here for. Looking around the empty cold room, a frown formed upon his face. Maybe he hadn't thought this new plan all the way through. He had expected someone to be in here. He figured he could wait for someone to show up but he was working on a limited amount of time. There was no way that neither Hotch nor Morgan was going to let him spend anymore than ten minutes alone in here, if even that.

Anxiously tapping his fingers atop the porcelain's surface, he tried to conjure up another idea. He calculated the odds of him making it to the pay phone and successfully making a call without either of them noticing and squashed the idea about as soon as it appeared.

Chewing on his bottom lip, he heard the bathroom door opening and hurriedly looked over, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the room's newest occupant. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do NOT own Criminal Minds or it's characters**

* * *

Gripping the white basin's counter top, he kept his eyes focused on the mirror in front of him, watching the man's reflection as he entered one of the stalls behind him. Licking his bottom lip nervously, he rehearsed a few words in his head and waited anxiously for the stranger to reappear. Feeling a sense of dehydration come over him and a wave of pain run through his body, Reid turned the water back on and held his hand under it, cupping the liquid in his palm and bringing it to his mouth. After a few sips, the pain slightly subsided and he shut the faucet back off. Wrinkling his features he tried to pinpoint what it was exactly that was happening to him. He barely had time to conjure up an explanation as he heard the stall door opening up behind him and he saw the man exit.

He waited for the elder male to approach the sinks before he made his move. Turning his body toward the graying man, Reid's gaze immediately went to the clip on the man's belt, securely holding the silver device, before his eyes trailed back up to meet the man's face. "Hi. Is there any chance that I could uh use your phone?", giving his best pleading look, Reid waited hopefully for the answer. Studying the man's features looking for both a hint of approval or rejection before it could come.

He figured his odds were pretty good. The man was older, obviously a no-nonsense kind of guy if the way he carried himself was anything to go by, and he would have taken that as a point against him if it wasn't for his guess that the man had held a military position at some point, judging by his body language and demeanor, and that countered the former. With a job dedicated to aiding, he thought his chances weren't bad. He looked a bit in distress but not intimidatingly so. The stranger was wearing a red cap with the words 'World's greatest Grandpa' clumsily stitched into it in blue. So he had grand kids.. that was another factor that worked in his favor. He was young, looked even younger, that mixed with his pathetic puppy dog look would pull on the elder's heartstrings. Or so he hoped.

Lifting both eyebrows pathetically in expectation, he swallowed and waited.

"Make sure it's local", the aged man said, as he pulled the portable phone out of it's holster and handed it gently over to him.

Reid smiled and nodded his understanding. Quickly dialing the seven digits in his head, he put the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing that emanated from the other side. Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, he impatiently tapped his fingers on his thigh.

_"Yeah? Who's this?"._

Instantly identifying the tone of the other man as one of frustration, he found himself wincing before he spoke, "I-It's me.".

_"Where the hell are you?"_, Josh hissed.

"I-Im at.. I'm at the hospital, I told you. I need you to come get me.", tossing the elder in front of him a quick look, Reid noted the peculiar look he was getting. He turned slightly and held his other hand up to cover his ear, "I'll meet you out front, hurry.". He heard a small laugh on the other line before Josh spoke.

_"What about your friends? They gonna cause anymore issues? They gonna want to come along? Should I make room in my __**fucking**__ car for them?"._

Narrowing his eyes, Reid scowled, "It's not my fault that they showed up.".

_"No? Whose fault is it then? Cause I sure as hell didn't invite them."._

"Neither did I.", Reid hissed back. Shooting another look toward the man beside him, he took a deep breath and sighed, before fully turning his attention back to the conversation at hand.

_"I don't want to see them again, do you hear me? "._

Frustratedly clenching his hand into a fist, Reid nodded, "Yeah.".

The dial tone that followed was deafening and he swore he could hear it echoing in the small room, bouncing off the walls. Ending the line on his end, he handed the phone back with a grateful smile, "Thank you.".

"No problem, son.", sticking the phone back into it's holder, the man nodded, forced a smile and exited the men's room.

A couple of minutes later, Reid did the same.

* * *

Concentrating on the floor as he walked through the hallway, attempting to clear his mind, Reid's upper lip curled in disgust as he felt what his mind had been blocking out. As the squishy feeling between his legs became more apparent, the urge to empty his stomach contents washed over him in full force. Without delay, he turned on his heel and speedily made his way back into the men's room.

Rushing into a stall, he knelt down and threw up all he had and more. With tears forming in the corners of his eyes, he reached out and flushed the waste down. A stinging sensation hit his throat and he whimpered in response.

"Reid?".

A look of confusion appeared, replacing the pained features on his face, at the sound of his friend's voice. How could he have not heard the door? How long had Morgan been there? Pushing himself up, he wiped away the potential tears and opened the stall door.

"You alright?", Morgan gave him a concerned once over and took a few steps forward, closing the space between them.

"Yeah, fine.", running his tongue over his bottom lip he frowned at the lingering taste. "I just need to uh..", cutting himself off, he made his way over to the sink and started the water up. Bending down, he tilted his head and drank some up before gurgling some in his mouth and spitting it out.

"What the hell?".

Reid spun around at the exclamation and found himself face to face with his well-built colleague. Frowning he took a step back, "What?".

He felt Morgan's hand grip his arm before he actually had time to process the quick movement coming from the older man and found himself harshly being harshly spun around. "Morgan what the -".

"You're bleeding.".

Wrinkling his brow, it took Reid about a full minute before he realized what the man meant. Eyes going wide, he pulled himself out of Morgan's grasp and threw his head over his shoulder to look at the back of his slacks. Sure enough, there was a patch of blood. He felt the tears coming back, bringing a stinging sensation with them and quickly dropped his gaze to the floor. Shutting his eyes tightly he stumbled back until he hit the door of the stall and slowly slid down. Yanking his knees up to his chest, he threw his arms around them and lowered his head.

He felt a presence lower in front of him but refused to look up. He couldn't look at Morgan. Not now. Probably not ever. Sniffling, he became upset as the tears started flowing and tried to control the volume of his sobs. Which was getting harder to do with each passing minute. He didn't want Morgan to say anything, he didn't want him to acknowledge the situation because that would make it real, but he found that the knowing silence wasn't any better.

"Kid..".

Reid flinched at the term of endearment and buried his head further into his arms. _Please don't. Please don't Please don't._

"Reid, talk to me.".

He heard the barely controlled anger in the man's voice, just bubbling there, right under the sympathy.. or was it pity? Shaking his head he tightened his hold on his knees. _Go away, please. Just go away._

"You need to tell me who did this to you.", Morgan's voice came out calm as he gently prodded the younger male, "Did Josh do this to you?".

He hadn't expected to answer, but he found himself shaking his head at the question. Josh didn't do this to him. Josh would never do this to him.

"Reid.. you were with him. I know you don't want to -".

Reid's head shot up and he shook it more ferociously. "Morgan, he didn't. He didn't ..do anything.". He didn't know why it mattered to him whether Morgan believed him or not or why he was becoming defensive but he suddenly felt like it needed to be said. "I.. he.. he didn't touch me. He didn't.. do it.".

He could tell Morgan didn't believe him and the thought hurt a lot more than he'd expect it to. He trusted Morgan with his life and it pained him that the man couldn't even trust in his words. Though could he really blame him? He, himself, couldn't keep track of all the lies his mouth spouted tonight. Sighing in shame and defeat he locked eyes with his friend and readied himself.

"Morgan, I need to tell you something..", he saw the look of shock play over Morgan's features and swallowed, "I need you not to judge me though, okay?". Biting his lower lip to keep it from shaking, Reid sniffled and waited for the man's agreement.

"Pretty boy, I could never judge you.", Morgan softened his face and shifted his weight on his heel, making his crouched position more comfortable.

With his whole body shaking in fear, Reid nodded. He had the sudden urge to throw up again but swallowed it down. "Morgan, my m-mom is really sick.", he started off, tears trailing down his cheeks. "She.. I.. I can't afford..", taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself before continuing.

"It's okay, kid. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere.", Morgan reached out and laid a hand gently on the thin arm in front of him.

Reid stiffened for a moment before he told himself it was only Morgan, he knew the touch, and to relax. Nodding he continued, "I can't afford to keep her where she's at on my salary alone.", lowering his head again, he stared at the ground between them. "Josh is..", biting his lower lip he struggled to find the right words, "Josh is helping me.", he nodded. Satisfied with that explanation for the time being.

"Helping you how, Reid?", Morgan furrowed his brows and leaned forward in interest.

"He's given me a.. job.", Reid swallowed and looked away.

Morgan reached out and tilted his chin back up to look at him, "That job entail getting hurt?".

Reid watched as Morgan's eyes fell to his lower half. "He didn't do it, Morgan.", he said confidently, willing the older agent to believe him.

Morgan nodded, "Who did then?".

Reid opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it and shot Morgan a pleading look.

"No, come on, kid.", he carefully let go of the boy's chin and shook his head before looking into his eyes.

"It was..", looking away he forced the words out, "It was a customer.", he looked up in time to see the confusion briefly pass before understanding dawned on Morgan's face. A lump was starting to form in his throat and he gulped as he waited for the man to speak. To react.

He held his breath as Morgan slowly stood up and watched the older man as he took in what had been said. The silence that hung between them was both scary and comforting to Reid. On one hand, the silence built up his fear of what Morgan was really thinking, the more time that passed, the more he was sure that the man was going to explode, reject him, tell him how disgusting he was. On the other.. the silence was safe. With nothing being said, he was safe from the potential blow up. Sure Reid had told him, and they both knew that he told him, but if Morgan didn't acknowledge it.. if Morgan didn't say anything.. it wasn't truly real was it?

There was a reason the phrase "Ignorance is bliss" existed. Reid could tell anyone exactly why that phrase existed, hell, he could inform everyone of the date it was first recorded to have appeared, _Thomas Gray ..1742.. 'Ode on a distant-._

"We're gonna have to tell Hotch.".

_What?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do NOT own Criminal Minds or it's characters **_  
_

* * *

_No, no, no, no. _Eyes widening in realization, Reid shook his head furiously, "You can't!".

"Reid, you just told me that you were-", Morgan stopped and ran a hand roughly over his head, looking for the right word.

"Exactly!", Reid yelled, pushing himself up, "I told _you_.". Taking a step forward, he waited until they made eye contact before he continued, "Hotch wouldn't.. he.. he's different, Morgan. He wouldn't understand.".

"What? You think you're gonna keep this from him?", Morgan asked incredulously, "You don't think he's gonna find out? What are you gonna tell him you were doing tonight, Reid?". His voice grew louder and Reid couldn't help the flinch that his body responded to it with.

"He'll fire me, Morgan. Don't you get that?", Reid snapped, voice cracking in fear but rising just the same. "I have no other option! I can't afford to lose this job.".

He looked at his friend, searching for sympathy and understanding. Opening his mouth with plans to further his argument were halted when they heard shouting coming from outside the bathroom's door. Giving each other an acknowledging look to confirm the noise, they both quickly rushed to the door, throwing it open and looking for the source.

Standing in the hallway, the two looked around frantically trying to locate the disturbance. Seeing a few teenage girls huddled near the opposite wall, Reid noticed one had her hand to her chest and was trying to calm her breathing while her two friends looked to be consoling her. Reid reached out and tapped Morgan to get his attention and pointed towards the circle. Following after the older man as he made his way over to the group.

Reid watched as Morgan immediately took out his badge and showed it to the girls. "Do you need help? Were you the one who screamed?", the buff agent asked as he slid his identification back into his pocket.

Reid gave the girl a look of concern and studied her, looking for injuries.

The girl nodded, "Yeah. I mean, no I don't need help but yeah I screamed.", breathing heavily, the girl pointed down the hall and toward the hospital's entrance, "I was just sitting in the lobby and these two guys started fighting.".

Glancing over towards where she was pointing, Reid furrowed his brows. Quickly scanning the area he frowned, he didn't see Hotch. Focusing back on the girl he listened to her story, figuring Hotch was already probably taking care of the two she was talking about.

"It was out of nowhere! That's the scary part. This young guy walked in and this older serious looking guy in a suit came up to him and I couldn't hear what they were saying but next thing you know.. suit-guy threw a blow!", the girl looked from one agent to the other, bewildered.

Feeling his heart sink into his stomach, Reid looked to Morgan who gave him a mirroring looking of understanding and shock. "Where did they go?", Morgan asked hurriedly.

"O-Outside. They were thrown out.", the girl pointed towards the hospital's entrance.

Without waiting for further instruction, Reid took off, racing past Morgan and the girls. He was the first to arrive outside, followed by Morgan less than a second later. Surveying the parking lot, he scanned the outside of the building for any sign of either Hotch or Josh. Finding neither, he looked to Morgan who he saw taking off to the right. Looking past the agent and what he was headed towards, he hurriedly followed.

* * *

Coming to a stop, just as he made his way onto the hospital's neighboring sidewalk Reid stopped and stood at Morgan's side. Giving his boss a once over, he felt a sense of relief wash over him at the lack of injuries he found. He wanted to speak, ask Hotch if he was okay, but the look of anger and the identical tension radiating off the man's body told him that wasn't a good idea.

Sucking in his lips, he kept quiet as he heard Morgan asking the questions that fear prevented him from asking himself.

"I'm fine.", Hotch snarled, causing both of his subordinates to look at one another.

Reid nodded. Forcing the words to form and his mouth to allow them to come out, he took a careful step forward, "I'm sorry, Hotch. I'm _so_ sorry.".

Morgan gave Reid a look of puzzlement, "Why would you be sorry?".

"I.. I told him to come here.", he confessed, crossing his arms protectively around himself and taking a fearful step back.

Looking up, he frowned at the, not unexpected, looks of disbelief and anger on each of their faces. "I'm sorry.", he quickly repeated, taking another step back.

Morgan stepped forward, clenching his fists, "How?", he growled, "Why?".

Lips trembling, Reid swallowed and looked to Hotch for understanding and maybe some help. The older man stepped forward and reached an arm out to stop Morgan from walking forward any further. "It doesn't matter.", the unit chief stated. Morgan shot him an incredulous look that he quickly replaced with understanding and Reid felt a pang of hope burst through him.

He really was sorry. He didn't know what he was thinking. He had already been caught hadn't he? What was the point? It's not like Hotch or Morgan were going to let him just leave with Josh, and even if he had somehow managed to sneak away, they were just going to come after him. How could he be so stupid?

"Let's get back inside.", Hotch instructed.

Sighing, Reid shook his head, "Hotch, I really don't need medical attention. I'm fine.".

He heard a scoff and turned his attention towards the darker skinned agent. "Reid you're bleeding.", Morgan, much to his dismay, announced.

Eyes widening, he shot Morgan a glare and quickly turned to Hotch to rectify the situation.

Tonight was just not his night.

* * *

Lying on the exam room table, Reid held his hand behind his back to make sure the gown he was given remained closed. He had told the doctor his injuries were a result of rough sex and after he was looked over and cleaned up he was informed that the doctor would be back.

He still hadn't told Hotch what he told Morgan, he opted to remain mum on the situation. He gave him a similar story of rough activities and he could tell the dark haired agent assumed, while piecing the information together, that it was Josh who did it. He had wanted to argue and tell him otherwise but to tell him otherwise would mean to tell him the truth and he just couldn't do that yet.

He heard a knock and slowly sat up with a wince. Without permission, the door opened and the man who had just been occupying his thoughts walked through.

Gluing his eyes to the floor, he waited for whatever awkward conversation was bound to be initiated.

"I know", Hotch spoke.

Reid kept his eyes on the ground, "Know what?". _That I was raped, that it wasn't consensual? That I'm selling my body? That I'm disgusting?._

"What you're doing.", he stared at Reid intently, waiting for him to lift his head, barely concealing his own rage under false professionalism, "Josh informed me.".

_Oh look, all three. Go Hotch!. _"Oh.", slowly lifting his head, he looked into the eyes of his superior. Humiliation and shame hit him like a ton of bricks. He quickly averted his gaze back to the floor and it's safety.

"You know I'm obligated to report this.", Hotch informed him, quietly clenching his fists.

Anger fled through Reid's bloodstream but the defeat was weighing him down. He nodded slowly.

"As of this moment you're on leave. Effective immediately.".

* * *

The drive home was ridden in silence. After dropping Morgan off back home, Reid switched from the backseat into the front passenger seat at Hotch's request. Morgan had wanted to stay and go home with Reid, watch over him, but Hotch assured him he had it covered. Reid didn't want to read too much into that and hoped it was just said for Morgan's benefit.

As the car pulled up to his apartment and the vehicle came to a complete stop, Reid unfastened his seat belt and hopped out. Walking towards his complex, he heard the SUV door behind him shut and turned around, "What are you doing?".

"What does it look like?", Hotch walked past him and stood at the front of the building. Reid groaned.

"No offense, Hotch, but I really didn't invite you up.", walking to stand near his boss he folded his arms.

"None taken. I wasn't really seeking permission.", the older agent deadpanned.

Reid wrinkled his nose, "What? You can't just invite yourself up to someone's apartment!". Reminding himself that he was yelling at the man who had the power to take away his job completely, if he hadn't already, he calmed himself down. "Look, Hotch. I'm fine. I don't need you to look over me. I'm sorry about tonight and it'll never happen again.", he promised.

"No, it won't. Now open the door..".

Sighing in frustration, Reid turned and did as he was told.

Leading the older man up to his apartment, he suddenly felt nervous. Shaking the feeling away, he unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside, holding the door open for his boss.

"It's kind of a mess.", he said, his tone apologetic.

Hotch looked around the unit, "No worse than what Jack's capable of.".

Reid frowned, "Did you just compare me to a three year old?".

"Two year old actually.", Hotch made his way over to the couch and took a seat.

Reid scowled and hurriedly went around the room trying to straighten up.

A smirk appeared on Hotch's face as he watched the youth scramble around.

* * *

Fifteen minutes and a cleaner apartment later, Reid sat down on the couch next to Hotch, exhausted. "So how long do you plan on staying here?", he asked, turning his head to meet the eyes of the other profiler.

"For now.. until the morning. Until I have to get back to work.", Hotch leaned back, "Got an extra pillow and blanket?".

Reid pushed himself up but stayed planted on the couch, "About what you said earlier..".

"Blanket and pillow, Reid.".

Reid nodded, "Right.". Standing up he walked down the hall, grabbed a spare blanket and pillow and brought them back, gently placing them where he had sat on the couch. "Well, uh, if you need anything I'll be in there.", he pointed towards his room.

He waited for a nod of confirmation and then took off down the hall. Shutting his door, he leaned against it and let his head fall back onto the wood. That ache in his core started back up and his eyes immediately fell to the phone on his dresser. Locking the door behind him, he got to the phone and speedily dialed the familiar number.

_"Well look who finally decided to call.", _the voice sneered.

"I couldn't get to a phone till now.", he tiredly explained. "Do you still have the stuff on you?", chewing his lower lip he waited for the expected response.

_"Yeah. Not that you deserve it."._

Reid took a seat on his bed and ran a hand frustratedly through his hair, "I need it.".

Josh laughed, _"After this fucked up night, I wouldn't doubt it."._

"Could you drop it off or something, I'll meet you out front.", licking his bottom lip nervously he waited impatiently for the response.

_"Was already on my way the moment I saw your number.", _Josh chuckled, _"I'm a couple blocks away. Don't come down. I'll come up."._

Reid's heart started to race as he pictured Hotch asleep on his couch, "No no. Don't come up. I'll come down. My uh.. I mean.. I have someone up here.". Sucking in his lips, he waited for the angry response.

_"It's not either of those fuckfaces you were with is it?"._

Reid's upper lip curled in disgust, "Can we not talk about them?".

_"Can they not follow you everywhere you fucking go?", _Josh sighed, _"I'm here. Come out before I come up."._

Shutting the phone off, he quickly placed it back on the dresser and unlocked his door, silently creeping out and heading for the front door. A small smile crossed his lips when he saw that Hotch had his eyes closed and looked to be asleep. Feeling relief that finally _one_ thing was going his way, he reached out and turned the knob, opening his front door.

"What are you doing, Reid?".

_Fuck. _"I thought I heard something, sorry if I woke you.", quickly shutting the door he turned around to face the owner of the voice. Burying his annoyance, he forced a small smile.

"What did it sound like?", Hotch asked, standing from the couch and making his way over to the door.

"I'm not sure.", he answered, swiftly fabricating his lie, "That's why I came out to check. You didn't hear anything?". Pursing his lips he gave the man a concentrated questioning look. The slight lift of an eyebrow, that could have been quickly missed if he blinked, was the only sign of interest he got in response before Hotch spoke.

"No. Are you sure you did?", the dark haired agent went to open the door and Reid threw his own hand out, catching him by the wrist.

"I probably didn't.", he assured, shaking his head in an attempt to prevent the action. His heart thudded at the fear of the possibility of the door being opened and Josh walking up. Looking into dark eyes, a feeling of uncertainty took over as he saw the intense look in them. For a minute, Reid was sure he had been caught, sure that Hotch knew he was lying. With apologies on the tip of his tongue, he looked down and sudden realization dawned on him, causing him to frown. Staring at the hand wrapped around Hotch's wrist he slowly loosened his grip and let it fall away.

Turning his head away he gazed at the floor.

Silence engulfed the two and Reid felt like it was slowly consuming and suffocating him until he felt a hand lift his chin up. Letting his gaze be led, he licked his lips nervously and looked up into the intense eyes. He'd never really had this close of contact with his boss before and he normally was opposed to such personal touches but he didn't pull away and found that he didn't even want to.

His blood was itching and he was craving the dilaudid and he knew if he didn't get back to his room quick and call Josh that the chances of him coming up were looking greater and greater but suddenly none of that mattered as his boss leaned forward and pressed his lips to his own.

The kiss was soft, gentle, almost caring. Never one to let his brain rest, Reid's mind was lined with explanations for it. He tried to pick one thought and focus on it but as Hotch deepened the kiss he found it fading. Without much control over his own actions, Reid began to kiss back and was disappointed when he was lightly pushed back.

Frown forming on his face, he looked up at Hotch in confusion. The stoic agent was pinching the bridge of his nose and he looked to be frustrated. Wrapped up in his own mind's crisis Reid opted to stay silent and wait for the man to speak.

A knock on the door prevented that.

Fearfully glaring at the door, he ignored whatever look he was sure the older profiler was shooting him and with a deep and accepting breath, slowly opened it.

"What part of come down or I'll come up didn't you understand?", Josh leaned against the now opened doorway looking at the younger male before noticing the man beside him, "Oh, fuck.", he groaned.

Seeing Hotch's fists clench, Reid immediately stepped between the two, blocking the access that either of them had to each other and narrowed his eyes at Josh, "I told you I would come down.", he hissed.

Josh lifted an eyebrow in amusement and pushed past him, walking into the apartment and knocking the kid into the older agent behind him. "Yeah, well you took too long. I have better shit to do than sit in my car and wait for your junkie ass to collect.".

Giving the older brunette a look of betrayal, he spun around with wide eyes, "Hotch, I can explain..".

Reid tried to identify the look he was receiving but didn't have much time to before Hotch turned his attention towards the other male. A clear look of anger and disgust painted his face.

Josh chuckled, "Go ahead, Spencer. Explain. I'm sure your boss would love to know about all your extracurricular activities. I've already told him a few things but it's always much better coming from the source. That way he can get the full picture of what his agent is up to.". Pulling a pack of smokes out his shirt pocket, the young man placed one of the white sticks between his bottom and top busted lip, courtesy of Hotch, and fished a lighter out of his pocket.

Spencer stepped forward and yanked the cancer stick out of the man's mouth, tossing it to the floor and glaring at him. "Get out.", he snarled.

With a smirk, Josh reached into his pocket and pulled out the clear glass vial, "I thought you wanted this.". Waving the object in front of the younger thinner male, he grinned and turned to Hotch, "You can see how bad he wants it can't you? How bad he's dying to get it into his veins. What he's willing to do for it. What he has done for it.".

Hotch reluctantly tore his gaze away from the vile man and looked on as Reid trembled in what looked like anticipation.

Desperately trying to hold himself together, Reid resisted the urge to reach out and snatch the liquid away. He did want it. He _was _dying to get it into his veins and he _was _willing to do anything for it. With his eyes glued on the vial he licked his lips and gave Josh a pleading look.

Nodding his consent and taking pity on the kid, Josh shoved the drug into the boy's chest.

Reid quickly fumbled to take a hold of it and almost yelled in protest when he found himself being grabbed and the vial being yanked out of his hands by Hotch.

"Don't-", he started before a look by the older agent swiftly cut him off.

Clutching the vial in his hand, Hotch studied the label and scowled, "Dilaudid?". Furrowing his brows, he looked to his subordinate for an explanation.


End file.
